


A Hero In The Wrong

by somegunemojis



Category: Naruto
Genre: I wont call this a crisis but sometimes you just realize things, Mercy Kill, Trans Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somegunemojis/pseuds/somegunemojis
Summary: Are we doomed to be Judge, Jury and Executioner for the rest of our miserable lives?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	A Hero In The Wrong

They say an old dog can’t learn new tricks. 

He knows this: they face another villain, and once again they triumph. The man they defeat is laying on the ground a few yards away and choking on his breaths, raging in his own, weak way against the inevitable: he is going to die. Kakashi strides close and kneels next to his head, places a hand on his jaw, and listens to him whisper incomprehensibly one last name into the night, mad with pain, with loss, with goals unfinished. He doesn’t know if it’s a plea, a reminder, a greeting, and he tells himself he doesn’t care. 

“I know,” he says to the dying man, not unkindly.

Kakashi snaps his neck, draws his hands away and wipes the tacky blood onto a small dry patch on the man’s vest. 

So what if he doesn’t want to listen to a dying man’s ranting, raving, his ragged last breaths as his lungs fill with blood and he’s left there to drown, to bleed out, while victory is celebrated? Kakashi is a man of clean kills, and when he listens to them simper and whine, to justify themselves, he begins to wonder at their mortality. Their morality. He imagines sometimes that had he cared enough, had he cared too little, had he walked a different path, he could be just like these people. 

Then he usually thinks he might already be like them. The blood on his hands will never wash out, and to outsiders, he is somewhat of a monster. To Konoha, he is somewhat of a monster. Friend-killer Kakashi -- Konoha’s loyal dog. The Son of The White Fang, a carbon copy, only he’s a good, useful soldier. What makes him any _different_ from their like, other than his affiliation? Would he not destroy battalions to protect what is his? Towns? Cities? The whole world, if it was asked of him?

Who’s to say? Nobody’s ever asked.

The dead-mad-man’s eyes are still open, staring at nothing. Kakashi lays a hand over them and slides them shut, leaves his hand on his face for a moment as he considers. A good soldier, doing as he’s told. 

At least this fucking guy did whatever he wanted, even if it was your run-of-the-mill rule the world shit.


End file.
